


Seeing Red

by carinascott



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Adult Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: Ryan's wears his lover's shirt, again, what happens next?





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is a companion piece to “His Shirt”�.  


* * *

Horatio couldn’t remember a time when Ryan Wolfe had looked sexier. There he sat in the witness box testifying. That in and of itself wasn’t sexy. No, what had Horatio shifting uncomfortably in his seat was Ryan Wolfe’s attire. He was dressed in a black suit, Armani by the looks of it, which fit his body just right. And he was wearing Horatio’s favorite red shirt underneath his suit jacket.

_‘I told him what seeing him wearing my clothes does to me,’_ Horatio thought as he met Ryan’s eyes across the courtroom. The look in his lover’s eyes let Horatio know that Ryan knew exactly what his apparel was doing to him. With that realization, Horatio smiled, reaching to check his vibrating cell phone. Standing to exit the courtroom, he vowed to pay his lover back for this torture.

~*~

Later that day, as he was walking down the hall, Horatio caught Ryan talking to Calleigh in the break room.

Entering the break room, Horatio made his way to get coffee.

“Hi Horatio,” Calleigh greeted, cheerfully.

“Hi Calleigh, Ryan,” Horatio said as he headed out of the break room with his coffee.

Turning to Ryan, Calleigh asked “What’s wrong with Horatio?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan replied, really clueless as to why Horatio had been avoiding him all day.

~*~

It was a long, uneventful day. Ryan had been doing paperwork all day long. With Horatio avoiding him, he hadn’t been able to concentrate. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he had done to cause his lover to ignore him. Sure, he had worn Horatio’s favorite shirt, but this wasn’t the reaction he expected.

Remembering that night of intense lovemaking, Ryan was confused. He had definitely thought Horatio appreciated his attire in the courtroom. The smile on his face had suddenly made Ryan’s slacks feel about two sizes smaller. But then his cold reaction in the break room was in vast contradiction. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Ryan thought as he continued to work on his paperwork.

~*~

“What’s up with Horatio and Ryan?” asked Calleigh, entering the locker room.

“I don’t know. Why do you ask?” Eric said as he pulled on his jacket.

“Well Horatio has been holed up in his office all afternoon, and Ryan is being quieter than usual.”

“Maybe H is busy with paper work; I know Ryan has been working on his all day.”

“Hopefully they’ll be more cheerful tomorrow.”

“I hope so. I’ll see you tomorrow, Cal.” Eric said as he exited the locker room.

“See ya Eric.”

~*~

Horatio looked up as he heard the light knock on his office door. “Come in.”

Ryan entered the office, looking worn out. “Hey,” he said, trying to see if Horatio was still upset.

“Hey,” Horatio said as he kept filling out forms.

Sighing, Ryan sat down in the chair across from his desk. “Are you still mad at me?”

Looking up from his paper work, “I’m not mad at you Ryan.”

Getting up, Ryan began pacing back and forth. “Like hell you’re not! You haven’t said more than five words to me all day!”

Rising from his desk, Horatio began to close the blinds on each window. “I’m not mad at you.”

Snorting, Ryan continued, “Look, Horatio, I know I shouldn’t have worn your shirt. I really didn’t think you would react like this. I won’t do it again, believe me.”

Closing the last blind, Horatio walked to the door and locked it. “I’m not mad at you.”

Turning to face his lover, “Really? Then why the hell have you been avoiding me all day?”

“To keep from doing this,” Horatio said as he stalked towards his lover. He pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He kissed Ryan for several moments, a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than anything, before releasing him.

He removed Ryan’s suit jacket, tossing it onto the vacant chair Ryan had been sitting in. He ran his hands up Ryan’s chest, relishing the feel of the smooth fabric over the chiseled torso. Slowly he began to unbutton the shirt, kissing Ryan’s skin as it was revealed. Removing the shirt, he tossed it aside, taking Ryan’s swollen lips in a passionate kiss.

Pushing on Horatio’s chest to break the kiss, Ryan panted “Horatio… we can’t do this here. People... are still here. Someone could…..walk…IN!” Ryan’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Horatio’s hands rubbing his hard cock through his slacks.

Leaning forward, kissing along his lover’s jaw, Horatio replied, “Look around Ryan. The blinds are drawn and I locked the door. There won’t be any interruptions.”

Looking around, Ryan noticed that Horatio was right. Each blind was drawn, including the one over the door. And he remembered that Horatio had been busy by the door. _‘Sneaky bastard’_ he thought as he watched his lover drop to his knees.

Undoing the belt buckle, Horatio dipped his tongue into Ryan’s navel. The moan he got in return caused him to chuckle. Looking up at his lover, “If you keep making noise, everyone’s gonna know what we are doing in here.”

“You started it,” Ryan panted, trying to suppress another moan, as Horatio unzipped his pants.

Pushing Ryan’s pants down, “No, lover, I believe _you_ started it. I told you how much it turned me on to see you in my clothes.”

“I know. I just wanted you to prove it to me again.” Ryan bit his lip to stifle moan as he felt Horatio’s warm mouth around his throbbing cock.

Running his fingertips up and down the inside of Ryan’s thighs, Horatio continued to suck on Ryan’s cock. The bittersweet taste of his lover coupled with the soft moans of pleasure Ryan kept trying to suppress, went straight to his groin. Pulling back just a bit, Horatio concentrated his attentions only on the head of Ryan’s throbbing hardness. He felt his lover’s body shiver and shudder, as he grew closer to climax. Dipping his tongue in the slit, Horatio continued to bring his lover closer to the edge. When Ryan moan once more, Horatio knew that his lover couldn’t take much more before he reached his peak. Relaxing his throat muscles, Horatio took Ryan in until his nose was buried in Ryan’s scent. He felt Ryan body shake and soon he tasted the salty tang of his lover’s essence.

Pulling Horatio up from his knees, Ryan took his lover’s mouth in a toe-curling kiss. Tasting himself on Horatio’s lips, he unbuckled and unzipped his lover’s pants, pushing them down. Pulling back, “I want you in me. Now.”

Watching as Ryan turned, placing his hands on the desk, and spread his legs, Horatio thought he might come on the spot. Trying to control himself, Horatio pulled the lube from his lowered pants. He quickly slipped a lubed finger into his lover’s entrance. He stretched him, soon adding another finger until Ryan was thrusting back.

“Now, please,” Ryan panted, once again hard and ready.

Not wanting to keep his lover waiting, Horatio quickly slicked up his aching cock, and slid slowly into Ryan’s hot core. Willing his body not to move, Horatio waited until his lover was ready. Feeling his lover begin to thrust against him, Horatio got the message.

He began a slow pace, trying to drag out his lover’s pleasure as long as possible. Soon he could tell that Ryan wanted more, so he began to thrust harder and faster. Reaching around, he grasped Ryan’s cock in his hand, stroking in time to each thrust.

The only sound heard in the room was the gentle sighs, heavy breathing, and sliding of bodies against each other. Suddenly Ryan tensed, and then his body shuddered as he came all over Horatio’s hand and the front of his desk. Ryan’s climax triggered Horatio’s, as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover, collapsing against his strong back.

Pulling out of his lover, Horatio found a few Kleenex. Cleaning Ryan and himself up, Horatio pulled up his pants, zipping them. After wiping off the front of the desk, Horatio pulled up Ryan’s pants, and tried to make him presentable.

Pulling Horatio in for a kiss, Ryan whispered, “I love you Horatio.”

“I love you too, Ryan. Let’s go home.”

~*~

Alexx couldn’t believe her ears. _Horatio and Ryan,_ together? She had only wanted to ask if Horatio wanted to come over for a barbecue she was having this weekend, as she was heading home. She hadn’t expected to hear him having sex. Especially not with Ryan Wolfe.

Thinking back over their declarations of love, Alexx laughed. _‘Well, at least he stopped calling him Mr. Wolfe,’_ she thought as she exited the lab to go home.

** THE END **   



End file.
